Carrying The Banner
by onlyonekamui
Summary: Kurt gets talked into trying out for Dalton Academy's musical, but with the work load from class, Rachel Berry stepping into his spot light and Karofsky still leaving him hateful reminders of why he left McKinnley, how is a boy to find time to woo Blaine?
1. Carrying The Banner

Dalton Academy was a buzz. Spring was just around the corner, which meant the spring show. Most high schools kept their cast to those that inhhabited, but since their school was all boys, Dalton did things a bit differently.

"Open auditions for the girl leads? What about the sister school?" Kurt asked, following Blaine down the staircase. The only musical he'd ever made it in, didn't even end up having a performance. Blaine was flipping through one of his text books as he desended the stairs, grinning.

"Oh they're allowed to try out. But between you and me, none of them are really that good or committed. We tried that last year with _Seven Brides For Seven Brothers_, and all but one of the girls dropped out. Warbler's had to fill in for the girl parts."

"Please tell me it was Milly that remained." Kurt cringed.

"Dorkus."

"Tragic."

"Wes made a good Milly, but the board decided not to rely on the girls anymore, so they opened up auditions to anyone that would want to try out. Kind of like our own little Broadway." Blaine smiled, getting to the sign up board outside the chorus room. Picking up the pen, he signed his name for auditions later that evening.

"And what wonderful production will the school be putting on this year?" Kurt adjusted his bag on his shoulder, wondering if he should bother to try out. Things had evened out work load wise and he was finally feeling like he fit in these marbled walls. He was the new guy and he had a hard enough time getting on the try out list for solos. Then again, if he could impress here, he might have a better shot at a solo for Regionals.

"Newsies. With the exception of four girl parts, the whole cast is boys. I mean honestly? They'll probably pick two girls and just have them double up the parts. Saves them a bit of trouble. Who knows what's going to happen for try outs. There are some crazy girl fans of the Warblers out there. I'm a little scared to think of who they might pick."

Kurt thought about that for a moment. "So, anyone can try out? Say, people from Lima?"

Blaine capped the pen and looked at Kurt smiling. "You thinking of asking some of your girl friends?"

"I'm not sure how busy they are, but I know they wouldn't pass up a chance to shine. Rachel-"

"Ahhh right, Rachel. The one that wanted to be my girlfriend," he grinned. Blaine still talked about that party. Maybe getting drunk wasn't the best idea, but he was sure now more then ever he was gay. Rachel was a sweetheart, a little crazy though. "Yeah, she'd be an amazing Sarah."

Kurt tried not to remember Blaine's little fling with Rachel Berry. It depressed him that she'd been farther with the boy of his dreams then he'd ever be. Blaine was wonderful, but sometimes Kurt really wondered if he even noticed how much he cared. Sure, they'd had their talk around Valentine's Day, but whether or not Blaine got it, was still in the air. No progress had been made as of yet.

"What's the face for?"

Kurt snapped out of his days, eyes huge. Blaine was right in his face with a rather bright smile. "No faces. I don't like her, if that's what you're worried about. It was a rough stage in my life and I'm past it. No more kissing girls for me."

"Oh that- I wasn't- Why is my name on that sign-up sheet?" Kurt watched Blaine start to walk away. It was in pen. Damnit why didn't he have a white out! "Blaine I don't think I should be trying out-"

"Why not? Kurt, I know that you're discouraged because you haven't gotten a solo yet-"

_That's because you've been getting them all,_ Kurt thought.

"-but your time to shine is coming and I really think you could land an amazing role. So what if Wes and David don't see it? They don't direct this show. You get in this, you land a lead? You'll get solos. That is a definate."

Kurt thought about that as he walked along with Blaine. "All right. I'll try out. But when I get rejected, you're taking me out for Ben and Jerry's."

Blaine laughed, holding his hands up. "All the ice cream your skinny little frame can handle." They both stepped outside, stopping at the crowd that seemed to have formed.

"Car got vandalized. Pretty sure the paint will wash off, but it's not pretty guys." Jeff was standing on the steps, looking out at the police. They must have been running plates to see who it belonged to. Kurt already knew it was his car. "No one here would have done that," he called after him, shrugging at Blaine.

Kurt made it across the parking lot, freezing at the sight of the world 'FAG' written out on the hood of his car. No, no one _here_ would do something like this. "Is this your car son?" Kurt just nodded, moving to see if it came off as easily as Jeff said. He took a good bit of it with a swipe of his hand. "Now if you want to launch an investigation-"

"No. It's fine. No damage. Should wash right off. Probably just a group of rude children." The police weren't about to press anything. The teachers made their way back into the school as they left. Blaine stayed beside Kurt as he rummaged through his car to find something to wipe it off enough till he could get to a car wash.

"You don't think someone here did this, do you?" Blaine asked, watching the crowd start to thin out. No one seemed very proud of this, infact, they all looked extremely disgusted.

"No. I know who did this and why he waisted the time to come out here is beyond me." Karofsky and his gorilla friends must have made a special trip. Which meant they'd found out where he went. Great.

"If you know who it was, then why not press charges?" Blaine took his scarf off and started to wipe some of the paint off too.

"Because it won't do any good and I can't prove it was them. It's a half an hour to Lima. They'd never believe they'd go to such lengths, just to make my life a living hell. Don't do that! You'll ruin your scarf!"

"It's fine," Blaine said. "I have a million of them at home. Kurt, you came here so you could avoid this stuff. This was your escape, your safe haven. I mean if they're coming here, then you need to do something more about this. A restraining order or something..."

"If it happens again. Like I said, no proof and no one that really cares but my family and friends." Kurt sighed. That was as good as it was going to get. "I need to get this washed before I go home. My Dad will have a fit if he sees this and he doesn't need the stress."

"Neither do you," Blaine said. "You all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Kurt? Really?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I've been called worse." Kurt sighed, tossing the towel into his car. "I need to get home and make some phone calls and now I have to think of a song to audition with tomorrow. Don't you have to think of something too?"

"I always have a few fall back songs. Kurt, if you want to talk, you know I'm always up late." Blaine walked around the car and gave Kurt a hug. "You're always the better person, remember that. Just, promise you'll give some thought to that restraining order?"

"I will." Kurt hugged Blaine back, inhaling deeply. The smell of Blaine was better then any other method to calm a person down. Blaine stepped back and smiled, making his way off to the dorms. Kurt almost wished he lived on campus, but his father could barely afford for him to go to class here. Still, it was nice, getting to watch Blaine walk away. Shaking a few naughty thoughts from his head, he got in his car, plotting out his car wash adventure.

Turning the hands free set on, he made his call to Mercedes and Rachel. "Ladies, I have something wonderful to share. Dalton Academy will be putting on _Newsies_ this year and they're looking for girls to try out."

"Don't they have a sister school-?"

"MERCEDES. This is our chance to SHINE and if Kurt says we can try out, we shouldn't let this pass us by. Text me a time, a date. I already have a list of songs to try out with. Is a monologue required?" Rachel was talking a million miles a minute and Kurt was half listening to her. "Is Blaine trying out?"

"Yes. Your gay boyfriend will be trying out." Kurt rolled his eyes, wondering if Rachel could tell.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Hummel," she said. "I merely ask, because our voices compliment each other perfectly. We could easily be the leads. Perhaps this experience can help me in my writing too!"

"Whatever gets you through the day Rachel. I have to go, but I'll send all the information tonight. Miss you guys." The girls returned the sentiment before the call ended. He was ten minutes away from home now, car cleaned. Like it never happened. Pulling into the driveway, Kurt went out to check the mail, seeing the note inside with his name on it. It hadn't been mailed and it was clear someone had just placed it in the mailbox.

Kurt felt a bit anxious as he opened it, swallowing hard.

_Hope you liked the detailing. You better keep your mouth shut. I'm watching you._

Kurt ripped the note up, closing the mailbox before he made his way inside. He had homework to do, an audition to prepare for and dinner to make. It was his night to cook. Karofsky didn't have the huevos to act on his little threats and as long as Kurt stayed quiet, there wouldn't be a problem.

Deep down, Kurt truely wanted to believe that.

To Be Continued...


	2. Santa Fe

Kurt didn't tell his father about his car. He didn't even tell Finn. No point in getting everyone worked up. It was probably a one time thing and Kurt really believed his silence was what was saving him. The way Kurt saw it, he'd attend Dalton, keep to himself, with the exception of the handful of friends he had and then apply to colleges FAR FAR away. He was ready for his escape and this was just the beginning of it.

Waiting outside on the school steps, he saw Mercedes car pull in. He missed his girls. He missed seeing them everyday, all of Rachel's drama. Okay, maybe not so much that last part, but it did save him DVRing all of his soap operas. Getting up, he raced across the parking lot, throwing himself at Mercedes. She laughed, catching him with ease.

"Hey beautiful! Uniform life really is your style, Kurt," she said, taking him in. They hadn't had a 'girls night' in a while and she missed her best friend.

"Kurt I've missed you!" Rachel said coming around to hug him from the other side. "I mean, not the fighting for solos part-"

"I know, trust me," he smiled, hugging her back. "Come on, auditions are starting in a few minutes. Sorry to say, you two have to get in line with the rest of the girls," he said, pointing to the line outside the building. Both of them had their mouths open.

"Kurt, there's like sixty girls there, at least! I mean I'm going to beat all of them, but this is insane." It was like she was trying out for a musical on Broadway, not at a private high school!

"You two are the best damn singers in this state. This is going to be a piece of cake. Now get over there before another bus pulls up and unloads. The boys are going to start soon and you don't want to miss their auditions."

"Wait- another bus?" Mercedes stared at Kurt.

"It's a figure of speech." Only it wasn't. That's where this first group had come from. He gave them both a kiss for good luck, before heading back to the school. "Oh and Rachel, no On My Own. It's so overdone for auditioning," he called.

Scooting back into the school, he made his way around to the Auditorium. Stepping in, all the Warbler's were there. Blaine waved to him. He'd saved him a seat. Kurt moved down the aisle as the director came out.

"Now boys, as you know, there are just enough male parts as their are you. This isn't an audition to get in, it's to see who is suitable for which role. We'll get your auditions done in here. The girls are being filtered through now. The top ten will come in at the end to try out for Sarah and Medda."

Blaine leaned in, whispering to Kurt. "So what did you decide to sing?"

"I thought I would leave it as a surprise. Why? What did you decide on?" Kurt glanced over to Blaine.

"Up first, Blaine Anderson." The director had the list in his hand, stepping up to the desk.

"Guess you're going to find out," he smiled. That wonderful, addictive, beautiful, brilliant... were there enough adjectives to describe Blaine Anderson's smile? Kurt snapped out of his daze and looked up to the stage. He may complain about Blaine getting all the good solos, (who was he kidding, Blaine deserved all of them) but a rush hit Kurt everytime he sang. It was like he did it just for him.

Blaine walked over to the piano, starting to play. Kurt sat up a little more, wondering just what he was about to sing. He was so used to him singing pop hits. What might he sing to try out? And then the sweet melody left his lips.

_There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
>There's a pain goes on and on.<br>Empty chairs at empty tables  
>Now my friends are dead and gone.<em>

_Here they talked of revolution.  
>Here it was they lit the flame.<br>Here they sang about `tomorrow'  
>And tomorrow never came.<em>

_From the table in the corner  
>They could see a world reborn<br>And they rose with voices ringing  
>I can hear them now!<br>The very words that they had sung  
>Became their last communion<br>On the lonely barricade at dawn._

_Oh my friends, my friends forgive me_

_That I live and you are gone.  
>There's a grief that can't be spoken.<br>There's a pain goes on and on._

_Phantom faces at the window.  
>Phantom shadows on the floor.<br>Empty chairs at empty tables  
>Where my friends will meet no more.<em>

_Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me  
>What your sacrifice was for<br>Empty chairs at empty tables  
>Where my friends will sing no more.<em>

The Warbler's clapped as he finished. The director thanked him and Blaine flash those beautiful whites as he came back out to sit beside Kurt. Wes was next up as Blaine sat down beside his friend. "Well, that could have been better, but it's been a while since I sang it." Blaine sighed, looking back at Kurt, who was staring at him. "What?"

"N-nothing. You were great." He was perfect. Kurt hated how much farther down the rabbit hole he fell for Blaine everyday. He got it, he knew how he felt about Blaine, but Blaine was content just testing the waters. Now, if they were going out, Kurt would have dragged him out into the hall and kissed him. The man sang Les Miserables! His heart hadn't stopped pounding.

"Thanks." He gave Kurt's knee a squeeze as he turned his attention back to Wes.

Kurt was starting to second guess his song choice. He wanted Blaine to feel the same way he did. Maybe that would knock his senses around. Kurt watched Wes finish up. The boys clapped. "Kurt Hummel."

"Break a leg," Blaine smiled, moving so Kurt could get up to the stage.

Kurt made it on, taking a deep breath. He sat himself down at the piano, feeling out the keys a moment, before he looked into the audience. Blaine was leaning forward, his eyes intent on Kurt now. Closing his eyes, Kurt started to play and sing.

_There's a saying old  
>Says that love is blind -<br>Still we're often told,  
>"Seek and ye shalI find."<br>So I'm going to seek  
>A certain lad I've had in mind.<br>Looking everywhere,  
>Haven't found him yet;<br>He's the big affair  
>I cannot forget.<br>Only man I ever  
>Think of with regret.<br>I'd like to add his initials to my monogram.  
>Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost<br>lamb.  
>There's a somebody I'm longing to see<br>I hope that he  
>Turns out to be<br>Someone who'll watch over me.  
>I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood.<br>I know I could  
>Always be good<br>To one who'll watch over me.  
>Although he may not be the man some<br>Girls think of as handsome  
>To my heart he carries the key.<br>Won't you telI him please to put on some  
>speed -<br>Follow my lead -  
>Oh! How I need<br>Someone to watch over me.  
>Someone to watch over me.<em> 

Kurt's fingers moved away from the keys as the Warbler's started their applause. Looking out, Blaine was on his feet, that wonderful smile spread across his face. Kurt blushed, walking back up into the audience.

"Nice choice," Blaine said, sitting down when Kurt did.

"One of my favorites. You liked it?"

"It was perfect." Those words were better then anything to Kurt. He could sway in the back in this musical and he'd be completely content with it.

Soon enough, the boys had all finished and the girls were brought in to try out. Of course, Rachel and Mercedes were there. Kurt didn't have a doubt in his mind that his best friends would make it to the end.

Mercedes busted out her classic version of _Respect_, while Rachel seemed to have taken Kurt's advice. She put the other girls to shame with her rendition of _Funny Girl_. Like birth mother, like daughter.

The girls moved up to join the boys. "That was hard a contest. So when we get the roles, practice will be every day right? The flyers say the show starts in five weeks. My Shue isn't going to be to happy about this, but your whole group is doing the musical. Don't you think that will kill your chances of winning at Regionals?" Rachel crossed her arms, wondering if they had the upper hand.

"Rachel, our set list was finished weeks ago. We know our songs by heart." Blaine grinned. "Nice thought, but we're a force to be reckoned with."

Rachel pouted, but she couldn't help but grin too. She liked Blaine. And she wondered just what was taking him so long to see how head over heels the boy beside him was about him.

"Thank you all for coming. The list will be up tomorrow morning." They were dismissed and Kurt and Blaine followed the girls out to the parking lot.

"I should be heading back to Lima. Homework and all that. What are you girls up to?" Kurt fixed his scarf around his neck, taking out his phone to check it. He'd missed a call from and unknown number. He didn't think anything of it.

"I have to finished writing! And no! I won't tell you what so don't ask!," Rachel huffed.

"I didn't ask..." Kurt looked confused at Mercedes.

"Trust me, you don't wanna bother. Come on Rachel. Kurt, I'll talk at you soon." She kissed his cheek as they made to head home.

"We'll check the list first thing in the morning," Blaine said, hands tucked away in his pockets. "Drive safe all right?" He moved to head back to the school, but stopped himself. "Hey, Kurt, did you talk to your Dad? About what happened yesterday?"

Kurt paused. Lie or tell him the truth? "Yeah. He told me to be careful. I was right. Not much we can do without proof." Kurt shrugged.

Blaine just nodded, giving a wave before heading back to Dalton. Kurt hated himself for lying to Blaine, but really, what could he do? Without proof, they couldn't pin anything on Karofsky.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kurt flew to school the next morning. He was so nervous to find out what part he'd be given. Any part would be nice. Maybe not to big. He still wanted to keep his grades up and some big tests were coming up soon. He passed a few Warblers in the hall, all of them giving high fives and a pat on the back. "Congrats Hummel!" they called, heading off to first block.

Kurt walked a little faster, meeting Blaine at the board. "Who did you get?" he asked, bouncing on his heels. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder, bringing him over to the board.

"Jack Kelly," Blaine said, rather proud of himself.

"Congrats!" Kurt said, giving him a squeeze.

"Congrats yourself, Davie."

"Davie- No." Kurt rushed to the paper, looking up and down the list till he found his name. He was second lead. He'd gotten the part of David. "Oh my God."

"Looks like we'll be spending some serious practice time together," Blaine said, making his way off to class. Kurt stared at the paper as the warning bell blared. Him. A lead in the school musical. This would have never happened at McKinnley.

It was then his phone went off, bringing him back to reality. Racing to class, he answered it. Why would he answer it? He didn't have time to talk to phone robots. "Hello?"

"I'm serious Hummel, not a damn word to anyone." And the phone went dead. Kurt stopped in the middle of the hall, the phone still pressed to his ear. He had to be as white as the marble walls. The halls were silent and Kurt was alone, only his labored, paniced breath could be heard.

To Be Continued...


	3. Lovey Dovey Baby

Kurt's parents were finally on their honeymoon. Carol had scored big at bingo and Finn and Kurt both insisted they took the winnings and went on their trip. Kurt still felt guilty about taking that from them the first time. It meant so much to him and he had to do well at Dalton to thank them.

Right now though, was proving a bit difficult. Consentrating on homework was hard when he was getting texts and phone calls all night. He wasn't sleeping as well and staying up later because Karofsky didn't seem to bother him at four in the morning. Staying up so late at night, made it hard to pay attention in class. He continued his routine and uped his coffee order when he went out with Blaine.

After coffee they had to run back to school for rehearsal. By the time they were done, he had to drive home and by the time he pulled in it was around 11 at night. The first few days weren't as bad, but by the middle of the third week, it was bad. Even Blaine was starting to notice the changes in Kurt's behavior. Sitting at coffee that afternoon, they picked a table and settled in. Kurt had the biggest size the Lima Bean offered, his sunglasses on as he stared out the window.

"So your parents have been gone since Sunday."

"Uh huh..."

"Well that must be cool. Just you and Finn in the house. Any wild parties?" Blaine asked mixing his coffee a little more.

"Uh huh..."

"Kurt. You haven't touched your coffee. You feeling all right?" Who was he kidding. He knew Kurt wasn't himself. He hadn't been since his car was vandalized. Or the day they found out their parts. Kurt wasn't a quiet person, so Blaine knew something must have been going on. At first, he played it off as shock he got such a good role, but the weeks went by and he looked a reck. "I mean, you're pale to begin with, but you're almost see through now. Did you even eat lunch today?" Or this week. Something was wrong.

"What?" Kurt looked in Blaine's direction. He'd been talking to him. Shit. "Sorry- I'm-"

"Totally out of it. Kurt, what's wrong? I'm worried about you." Blaine moved his chair to be beside Kurt, his hand on his friends back. He'd seen Kurt nervous before and upset, but this was new. This was borderline sick and panic.

"Just, my schedule is really busy and I don't do well with change. Maybe I shouldn't have tried out for the show. I'm falling a little behind in homework. I talked with the teachers. As long as I finish all the homework and get at least a B on my tests, I should still be on the honor roll." Kurt took the first cup of his coffee and it was like liquid bliss.

"There's something else," Blaine said frowning.

"No there's not."

"Kurt! If this was just about school work, you wouldn't be this upset! Come on, what aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing! Just leave it alone!" Kurt yelled, almost silencing the coffee shop. He was touchy and not feeling his best and he hated that he couldn't tell Blaine. He used to be able to tell him everything. So when did that change? Maybe when he fell madly in love with him. If Blaine was his boyfriend, he could tell him anything, but now it just felt like he was bothering his best friend with all his problems. "I'll see you at practice," he said, collecting his bag and walked out of the shop.

Blaine sat there watching Kurt go, beyond confused. Sighing he leaned back in his chair, trying to figure out what might have changed. Was Kurt mad at him for something? He hoped not. He really did like Kurt. Hell, there were times he could see them dating, but he really wondered if it was meant to be. While Blaine contemplated what he could have done to upset his friend, he heard a phone going off. Gaga was ringing. Was someone calling him?

Blaine checked his phone, but it wasn't his. Looking around the table, he finally checked under it. Kurt's phone must have fallen out of his bag. Picking it up, he decided to answer it. It could have been his parents, since the number didn't read as anything. "Hello?"

"What's up homo?"

"Who the hell is this?" Blaine asked, grabbing his coffee. He was about to leave, but the reply on the other end had thrown him.

"Who the hell is _this?_ Where's Hummel?"

"This is Westerville Police Department-" The line went dead. Taking his coffee, Blaine went out to his car. Grabbing his phone, he called the number. It went right to voicemail.

"This is Karofsky. Leave one." Blaine didn't 'leave one'. He hung up leaning back in the driver's seat. He knew, it was none of his business and it was invading Kurt's privacy, but his friend was hurting and he thought he might know why now. Opening Kurt's iPhone, he went into his call logs. All of the incoming calls had been from Karofsky at all hours of the day and night.

"Oh my God..."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jeff was running around the stage, poking people with the cane he'd been given as a prop as Spot, while Nick was chasing him in his newsies cap with a newspaper in his hand. They'd just gotten done practicing _King of New York_ and it had gone rather well. The show was coming together and it looked great.

Sadly, the girls weren't needed tonight. Mercedes and Rachel had their lines and songs down, it was the boys that had most of the work.

Kurt was sitting backstage at the moment, opening his school books as he tried to get some more homework done. He'd lost his phone, which was really a blessing if nothing else. He could focus on his school work and get a new one when his Dad got back from his trip next week. Maybe a new number. The boys were all going back to their dorms for the night and he didn't notice Blaine standing over him at first.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up, blinking a few times. "Oh, hey," he said, closing his algebra book. "Look, Blaine. I'm sorry. I've just been really stressed out. There's a lot going on..."

"You don't have to explain, Kurt." Blaine took a seat beside him, resting his head against the wall. "It's your business. But you know, you can talk to me about anything. Anything at all." Kurt tried to talk over him, but Blaine put up his hand. "Kurt don't blame this on school. It might be part of it, but there's more going on, isn't there? You're still getting crap from Karofsky."

"How did you know that?" Kurt asked, his eyes large with the fear the ape had distilled in his friend.

"He called your phone at the coffee shop. I found it and called the number back on my phone. Kurt this is getting serious. I'm worried for you. If you let him keep this up, who knows how far he's going to take it. You have your proof now-"

"Blaine it's not that easy. You know it! So I go and turn him in. He threatened to kill me, all because he's to scared to admitt who he is. He's crazy and upset and in such a dark place now, that I really do think if I tell, he might try. I turn him in for some harassment, they let him off and then he's knocking on my door. If I ignore him, just-" Kurt collected his books, starting to get up.

"Kurt, you can't ignore this. It's making you sick. You don't deserve this and you came here to escape him. Let me help you. Let your loved ones protect you. There are ways to make him stop, to make him leave you alone. I don't know what I'd do, if you got hurt and I just sat by and didn't do anything." Blaine had Kurt's hand now, staring up at the taller boy.

Kurt looked down at Blaine with exhausted, defeated eyes. How was Blaine real? He was like the Disney prince Kurt dreamed of having someday, but he couldn't even voice that, because they weren't a couple. It made this even harder. If he could just have one constant, solid RIGHT thing in his life, maybe then some of this wouldn't be as scary or depressing. Blaine could be that something, but pressing the matter would only drive him farther away.

"I-" Kurt wanted to protest and pull his hand away, tell him he didn't have to take responsibility for him, but it didn't come out. Instead, he dropped his bag and collapsed into Blaine, crying. He may have been taller, but he was so small in Blaine's lap, head tucked into the crook of his neck, balled up like a little boy.

Blaine held him One hand cupping his face, while the other went right around him, holding him close. Protectively. "It's gonna be okay," Blaine whispered, pressing a light kiss to the top of Kurt's head. "I've got you and I promise, he's not going to hurt you. We'll talk to your Dad together." He'd had to take care of a few bullies himself. Restraining orders and a change of number had helped him a great deal, and he knew it would be a start for Kurt.

"I just want to feel safe," Kurt sobbed, covering his face with his hands. "I shouldn't have to be scared of who I am, just because someone else is."

"I know. I know Kurt and you're right. 100% right." Blaine's lips landed on Kurt's forehead, where he paused. Kurt was warm. Really warm. "Kurt you're-"

"I need to go," Kurt said, pulling himself up. "Finn is going to be worried about me and I have so much homework to do. I want to get to bed before four in the morning. Can I have my phone, please?" He was still so upset and sick. Blaine sighed and took the phone out of his pocket, putting it in Kurt's hand.

"Drive safe. I mean if you think you should be driving-"

"Finn will look out for me when I get home. Thank you and I'm sorry for, for lying and this..." Kurt tucked the phone away, ignoring the ten missed texts on it.

"You were scared. If no one else gets it Kurt, I do. Just try to relax, get some rest." Blaine stood up, accepting Kurt's nod as he left Blaine alone on the stage. He'd almost made it to the back of the auditorium when Blaine called to him again. "Kurt!" He wanted to make sure he got it.

_I'd do anything for you dear  
>anything<br>for you mean everything  
>to me<br>_

Kurt stood there, listening to Blaine, a little shocked at first. He gripped his bag, watching as Blaine came up the steps to him singing.

_I know that  
>I'd go anywhere for your smile<br>anywhere  
>for your smile<br>everywhere I see  
><em> 

It was then, Kurt decided to join in._  
>Would you climb a hill?<br>_

Blaine smiled.

_Anything  
><em> 

_Wear a dafodill?  
><em> 

_Anything  
><em> 

_Leave me all your will?  
><em> 

_Anything  
><em> 

_Even fight David?  
><em> 

Blaine paused, then continued with a smirk.

_You bet I would_

_I'd risk everything for one kiss  
>everything<br>Yes I'd do anything_

Kurt blushed.

_Anything?  
><em> 

Blaine smiled.

_Anything for you_

_I'd do anything for you dear  
>anything<br>for you mean everything  
>to me<em>

_I know that  
>I'd go anywhere for your smile<br>anywhere  
>for your smile<br>everywhere I see_

Kurt dropped his bag, moving down a few aisle to be closer to Blaine as the continued their duet.__

_Would you lace my shoe?  
><em> 

_Anything  
><em> 

_Paint your face bright blue?  
><em> 

_Anything  
><em> 

_Catch a kangaroo?  
><em> 

_Anything  
><em> 

_Go to Timbuctu?  
><em> 

_And back again_

_I'd risk everything for one kiss  
>everything<br>Yes I'd do anything  
><em> 

_Anything?  
><em> 

_Anything for you_

Kurt was just a row of seats away from Blaine now, leaning on one of the seats as Blaine came up to meet him.

_Would you rob a shop?  
><em> 

_Anything  
><em> 

_Would you risk the drop?  
><em> 

_Anything  
><em> 

_Though your eyes go POP!  
><em> 

_Anything  
><em> 

_When you come down PLOP!  
><em> 

_Hang everything_

_I'd risk life and limb  
>To keep you in the swim<br>Yes I'd do anything_

Blaine was right there, face to face with Kurt who was leaning over the seats. Kurt whispered the last part of the song. "Anything?"

They were practically kissing now. There might have been a finger's width between them.

_Anything for you_, Blaine sang.

There was this heavy silence in the room, before Kurt pulled away. There was this flutter in his chest, but it could have been from the fever. "I really have to go," he said, his voice still soft. Moving back up the room, he took his bag and exited. Blaine watched him go, the sound of the door echoing in the room. He was frozen in his spot, staring at the door, before he sat down in the seat.

There was a feeling brewing inside Blaine Anderson, a warm fuzzy feeling. He'd almost kissed Kurt. If the boy had stayed a minute longer, he would have without a second thought. Could it be? Did he-?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Blaine!" called Jeff, running down the hall. "Hey, Kurt wasn't in class. I know he's here today, but I haven't seen him since after lunch." There was no rehearsal tonight and the weekend was upon them, but he didn't think Kurt would bail on his classes. Not when he was stressing about being so far behind. That's when worry took over.

"I'll go look for him. Just tell Mr. Cameron I'm not going to make it today." He patted Jeff's shoulder before he took off down the hall. _If I were Kurt Hummel, where would I hide?_

Music Room? No. Someplace a little more private.

Bathroom.

Blaine took the stairs, heading up towards Kurt's class he took before Algebra with Jeff. Pushing open the bathroom door, he found Kurt on the floor by the sinks. He was white and clammy. Blaine dropped his bag and kneeled down beside his friend. "Kurt?" Pressing his hand to his head, he could tell he was burning up. Picking Kurt up with ease, Blaine left the bathroom, taking him off to the dorms.

To Be Continued...


	4. Seize The Day

Blaine was working at his desk, the only light on in the room was the dim light above his paper work. Blaine had long since stripped down out of his uniform and into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Jeff had gone home for the weekend, so Blaine had the room to himself. With the acception of his new roommate.

Kurt was fast asleep in Blaine's bed, tucked in securely. Once Blaine had gotten him back up to the room, he managed to get him out of his tie, jacket and shirt, before easing him into the bed. Going through his own things, he found something for fever and managed to get it down Kurt's throat without much trouble. He ran a cool cloth of his neck and face, hoping to relax his friend a little more. He wasn't getting better, but he wasn't any worse. What he needed was a break and a lot of sleep.

Blaine had called Finn to tell him, well, everything. Kurt was probably going to be upset with him, but it had all gone to far. He was sick from the stress. Finn wanted to come and get him and call his parents, but Blaine managed to talk him down. He had to leave the room so his yelling on the phone didn't wake Kurt up, but he got through to Finn. Their parents would be home in a couple of days and Kurt was safe for the night. Blaine had turned his phone off so there wouldn't be anymore calls or texts while he stayed the weekend. Being out of Lima, might be best for him.

Finn agreed. He also agreed not to go find Karofsky and break his face. Blaine thought that awful bog of Finn. But it wouldn't help. Being voilent would only provoke Karofsky to come after Kurt. He also promised Finn if Kurt got any worse, he would make sure to have him checked out.

So here Blaine was, tapping his pencil against his desk, ignoring his chemistry homework. How was he suppose to consentrate when Kurt was right there. Just as wonderful as ever. The way he looked when he slept, innocent. He couldn't believe he almost kissed Kurt. Where had that come from? He and Kurt had talked about it. Taking their friendship slow, getting to know each other more. Blaine didn't think he was ready to move onto the next step, but last night had proven him wrong.

Singing that song to Kurt had woken him up a little. He could see giving it a try, or at least trying to get closer to Kurt. He'd been there as his friend, now he really needed to be there for him. Like the song had said, he'd do anything for Kurt. Tossing his pencil down and groaned, leaning back in the computer chair, spinning it.

Blaine checked the clock on the wall. It had almost been four hours. He should try to wake Kurt up to take some more medicine. Popping a few pills out of the bottle, he stepped into the bathroom filling the glass of water. Blaine made his way over to the bed and sat down beside Kurt, smiling at him. He looked so comfortable and the most relaxed he had in weeks. Blaine ran a hand through Kurt's hair, hoping to bring him around gently.

"Hey, need you to wake up and take something." A pathetic moan left Kurt and he burried his face under the blankets more. "No, come on. Just long enough to take some medicine and then I'll leave you alone." It was cute. Kurt apparently, wasn't a morning person. Or, in this case, mid evening person. Blaine leaned down, whispering in Kurt's ear.

"Please? Just long enough to take these pills."

After a few minutes of poking the bear, Kurt finally opened his eyes. They looked off in color, not as bright as they normally were. Blaine's hand swept across Kurt's forehead, pushing his sweaty bangs back. "Hello, Sleeping Beauty." Kurt was staring right through him. Blaine pulled the blankets back and helped Kurt to sit up, but it was more, letting him lean on his shoulder. His hand rested on Kurt's back, rubbing it slowly. A cuddler. Why didn't that surprise Blaine? "Just two pills for your fever and then you can go right back to sleep.

Kurt shook his head, moaning again. "I know. Come on." Blaine leaned Kurt back into his arms, putting the glass of water in one hand and the pills into another. Kurt opened his eyes again to look down at the two items. He was good though. He took the pills and drank some of the water, passing the glass back up to Blaine. "All right, back to sleep for you," Blaine said, trying to shift him to lay back in the pillows, but Kurt had curled himself up in Blaine's arms.

"Or, you could stay like this..." he swallowed, glancing down at Kurt. He was out again. Kurt was passed out and craddled in his arms.

This was quiet the situation.

Maybe it was hard for people to understand why people liked who they did. Blaine, even before he knew he was gay, was brought up to like a person for who they were. How they treated people, talked to people, what they liked. Hating a person and harassing them for who they chose to love was just... stupid. What good did it do? Being gay didn't define a person anymore then being straight did. Kurt didn't force himself down anyones throat, he was just learning to be himself. And look what happened because of it? Someones confusion and spite were causing this, beautiful soul to suffer.

Blaine wasn't scared of who he was anymore. He ran away from his demons, still had trouble facing the ones that loomed at home, especially around his father, but Kurt had tried to take them head on. Blaine blamed himself in a way. Pushing Kurt to be brave, when he should have been pushing him to press some charges as well.

Yet here he was, contemplating how to help him more... and whether or not he should kiss him.

They fell along the same lines, right?

He'd wanted to before, but Kurt had pulled away so fast and Blaine had questioned himself several times in the few short seconds their lips were so close. It wouldn't count if Kurt was passed out. He just wanted to see if his feelings had been a fluke.

Blaine's hand cupped the side of Kurt's face, staring down at him lost in thought. Kissing wasn't something that should take to much thought process. You just leaned in and did it. Okay.

Slowly, Blaine leaned down, his lips hovering over Kurt's. He really wished he was awake for this, maybe he should wait. But he couldn't get his mind off of it. There were to many what if's, all of them revolving around regretting not taking this chance. Blaine closed his eyes his lips brushing against Kurt's...

"Blaine?" There was a knock on the door, followed by Wes's voice. Blaine's head shot up before he could kiss Kurt.

"Yeah, just a second," he sighed, easing his legs out from under Kurt. Kurt groaned in protest, but soon enough Blaine had him tucked back into bed again, pulling the blankets up around him. He made his way to the door, opening it. "Hey, sorry. Taking care of Kurt."

"How's he doing?" Wes asked, looking past him to the bed.

"Well he's taken a few doses fo meds. He's sleeping pretty good, so I think that's going to help a lot. I think most of the problem was lack of sleep." Blaine crossed his arms, turning back to Wes. "Is everything all right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I just got the work you missed in class and Kurt's homework. Director wanted some practice time tomorrow, but I can have him move it if Kurt's sick."

"That would be awesome. I just think he needs the rest."

"There's something else, isn't there?" Wes was concerned. He knew it wasn't his business, but Kurt was his friend too. "This have to do with this trouble back at his old school?" The look on Blaine's face said it all. "Blaine..."

"His brother knows. As soon as his parents get back, we're going to talk to them. I'm looking out for him."

"There wasn't a doubt in my mind. Have a good night, Blaine," Wes smirked, starting back down the hall to his own room. Closing the door, Blaine exhaled. He'd almost kissed Kurt. He was sick and had enough to stress about. What if he'd woken up? Sure, they liked each other, but if Blaine gave Kurt the impression he was in love...

"Homework," he sighed, heading back to his desk. He'd focus on something else for a while.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Blaine's hands were tangled in his hair, laying kiss after kiss upon him. Kurt was having a hard time catching his breath. "Blaine," he whispered, looking up at the boy laying over him. "I thought-"

"I know what I said. Kurt I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner. That moment in the auditorium, woke me up. How could I not see you before?" Blaine flashed him that perfect smile as he leaned in for another heated kiss. "Kurt," he breathed.

"Yeah?" Kurt's heart skipped a few beats, hearing Blaine talk to him with such desire.

"I love-"

Kurt snapped awake from his dream to the sound of someone outside yelling. Some sport being practiced outside. Kurt groaned, his head a little fuzzy as he sat up, looking around the room. Blaine's room. He looked across to Jeff's bed, but it was empty. His eyes moved around the room, till he got to Blaine, asleep at his desk.

"Blaine?" he said, which woke the other up almost instantly. Blaine looked just as confused as he did when he woke up in his bed after the party. His fingers got tangled in his mess of curls, looking around the room, till he focused on Kurt. Yep; just as adorable as the last time. "Hi."

"Hey," Blaine breathed, getting up from his chair. He walked over to Kurt and put a hand on his head. He was cooler. Still slightly feverish, but worlds better then the night before. "Knew you just needed some sleep. You could probably use a little more."

"I'm not that tired." His dream had woken him right up.

"Yeah, maybe not. I mean you've been asleep since yesterday afternoon."

"I'm sorry I took you bed," Kurt said, playing with the sheets.

"Oh, no... no it's all right! You needed it more then me. I planned on going to Jeff's bed but I... homework..." Blaine bit his lip, feeling the awkwardness starting to form. The two of them, alone in a room, where eight hours before Blaine wanted to kiss the sleeping man. Of course, Kurt didn't know that.

"Look Kurt. I don't want to sound like your Dad-"

"I need to turn Karofsky in. I don't have to give up his secret, but he can't keep doing this." He was scared to death of it, but his father would be right behind him, Finn, all of his friends.

"You're right. Yeah... good."

"Blaine, are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah. I just need coffee. Sorry, still waking up." Blaine laughed, standing up. "I'm going to run down to the cafe, you should check in with Finn. I know this is going to be hard, but once he's put in his place, it's going to get better."

"What if they don't-"

"They will. Your phone has more then enough proof and now I'm a witness to it. I've got your back. So relax Davie," Blaine grinned, grabbing his meal card off the desk. "Ten minutes? Stay in bed."

Kurt smiled a rather brilliant smile and Blaine felt his chest grow tight. A genuine smile. Those were rare the last few weeks. He loved it when Kurt smiled. He loved when he was happy, their conversations about, everything. "Coffee?"

"Huh?"

"You mentioned going for coffee and you've been standing there daydreaming for a few minutes."

Blaine blinked, clearing his throat. "Like I said, takes a few minutes to come around. I'll be right back." He made his way out into the hallway, leaning on the door.

Kurt was going to be okay once this mess was sorted out. Now, he just needed to figure out what was going on with him. This light hearted feeling, that rush he felt the night before when he _almost_ kissed Kurt. Blaine had thought he felt this way about Jeremiah, but he'd been so very wrong.

There was something there, with Kurt Hummel and Blaine was going to find out just what it was.

To Be Continued...


	5. Once And For All

The band was playing the last scenes set. The boys were all crowded around the carriage that had come on stage. The all cheered and rejoice for the return of Jack Kelly as he hopped down off the back. Blaine looked fantastic in his dance clothes. Kurt had missed a few ques watching him dance and today was no exception. Rachel pushed past him as Sarah, her over acting of excitement to see her 'boyfriends' return, snapped Kurt back. Why couldn't David be this excited to see his friend back. No no, he had to go get his papers and do the manly handshake with Blaine. Stupid.

Rachel shoved through the boys, getting to Blaine as he smiled at her. And there it was, the kiss.

Everyone, but Kurt cheered. It wasn't fair. Of course Rachel got to kiss Blaine again. Why couldn't she have dropped out? He could have played a good Sarah. Maybe then he'd get to kiss Blaine. Just one. He wasn't selfish. Just one time, just to know what it was like to kiss someone you cared about. Not in a smelly locker room by a mountain troll.

"Hummel, you missed your cue again." The director was watching him, as was the rest of the cast. Kurt quickly broke out of his daydream, grabbing the bundle of papers and ran up to Blaine.

"So what's good in the headlines?" Blaine had his arm around Rachel, smiling at Kurt.

"Headlines don't sell pape's, Newsies sell pape's." Kurt smiled back and everyone exited off the stage. "I'm sorry guys, have a lot on my mind."

"Well yeah, no kidding. Don't you have a court date coming up for that restraining order?" Blaine asked as the director called them back out onto the stage for notes.

"Yeah this weekend. You saw how Dad was about it. Trying to calm him down, I was more scared for him then Karofsky. I thought his heart was going to give out." But eventually, they'd calmed Burt down, told him everything. Even that Karofsky had kissed him. Kurt couldn't hold that secret anymore. His father had hugged him, asking if that's all that had happened.

Blaine had to step in and assure Burt that Kurt had just been kissed, because Kurt was beyond upset. It had been an emotional night, but in the end the lawyer had been called. Now it was just the waiting game. Blaine took a seat on the stage, waiting for the director to start on them.

"Mr. Fritz!" Rachel said standing up. The boys all groaned, laying back on the stage. "I have just a few notes myself. I know we had this talk a few weeks ago and I've been keeping notes since then. First off-"

"Rachel. You're not directing, Mr. Fritz is. Sit down." Kurt was laying back, hands over his face. Rachel glared at him.

"For someone who is playing one of the leads, I'd think you could take a little constructive criticism. Not to mention your distraction is proving to be a bit of a problem. Missing cues throws everyone off. Which, speaking of throwing the mood off, Blaine that final kiss is a joke. I think we need practice. It's one of the most anticipated moments of the whole musical! The guy gets the girl! It's what people have been waiting for. Classic Disney ending. That kiss was mediocore at best. We need something show stopping, something for people to get excited about."

"I think you're kissing is just fine," Kurt said, sitting up. "It's a kiss Rachel. It's not like you're actually getting the guy. Kind of hard to when the guy is gay."

"I am merely suggesting that we try to convince our viewers that something is THERE. Nothing has to be there, but there had to be a liking! To go through a whole show and have it so uplifting and exciting, only to have it crash at the climax is exhausting."

"So does this mean I'm a bad kisser?" Blaine asked, raising his hand slowly.

"NO." Rachel and Kurt yelled together. Blaine put his hand down, rubbing the back of his neck.

"The only reason you're all worked up is because you're jealous Kurt!"

Kurt's face went red. All the Warblers froze, looking betweem Kurt and Rachel, back to Mr. Fritz who was waiting for the two to stop. Blaine however had picked up on Kurt's skin color and the effect Rachel's words had had on it. Kurt was jealous...

Getting up, Kurt stormed off the stage, slamming the stage door open before he exited. Rachel was such a brat! It was bad enough Blaine knew about his crush, but now everyone knew how badly he wanted to kiss him. He couldn't remember being this embarassed before. Usually not much did. For God's sake he went to school in a corset and he had no shame!

Kurt kept walking till he was in the middle of the soccor field. It was chilly outside and he didn't have his jacket. Folding his arms over his chest, he walked up and down the field, cooling down a little. He knew the guys wouldn't tease him about this, but it was going to be so awkward. And Blaine? He'd never say a word, but for him to know how embarassed he was. Kurt could have blown it off. Running out like he did only solidified Rachel's statement.

Sighing, Kurt turned around, running into someone. He took a few steps back, rubbing his nose, looking up to see who it was. If it was Blaine, he was almost sure he would die from mortification.

Instead, he felt his heart stop.

Karofsky.

Kurt's face was met with a solid fist which sent him down hard against the ground.

"You fucking told," Karofsky swore, walking over him. "Where do you think you have the right to say ANYTHING HUMMEL?"

Kurt was crawling away from the man, unable to speak. He couldn't. He was terrified. Karofsky said he'd kill him if he told and he looked murderous now.

"I told you, I'd kill you-" Karofsky raised his fist again to punch Kurt again, but he was pulled back sharply. The gorilla tumbled, but was up quickly looking at the person that had stopped him.

Blaine had put himself between the two of them and Kurt had never seen him this pissed off before. Karofsky went to make a move, but Blaine's fist connected with the bullies face, sending him back again. There was blood everywhere now. It didn't seem like anything would stop the brick wall, until Jeff and Nick grabbed him, pulling him off the field. It seemed like all the boys had come looking for Kurt. Good thing. Karofsky was yelling the whole time, trying to struggle against them.

"They'll bring him to security," Wes said, walking up to Blaine who was still glaring in brutes direction. "Blaine." His soloist broke his trance and looked at him, before looking behind him at Kurt, still laying out on the soccor field.

"Kurt," he breathed, running over to him and pulled him into his arms. "Kurt, talk to me," he said, having a good look at his face. His whole cheek was swollen and bruised and against his pale skin, it only looked worse. It scared Blaine more that Kurt was in shock. Picking him up, he carried him back to the dorms, the rest of the boys close behind.

He got him to his room, setting him down on the bed. It took a lot to get the guys out of his room. He sent a few off to find Mercedes and Rachel, the others to get ice for Kurt's face. Blaine rinsed off a towel and moved to clean up Kurt's face. "Let me see," he said softly, but it seemed to scare Kurt when he touched him.

Kurt flinched bad, his eyes huge, staring at Blaine. "Hey, it's me. It's okay, it's just me." Kurt didn't even pause as he threw himself at Blaine, hugging him tightly. He was curled up just as small as he could make himself against the other and Blaine held him. He was clinging to him, like if he'd let go, Karofsky would snatch him away.

Slowly Blaine rocked him, trying to think of a way to ease the boys mind. And then it came to him. He pressed his lips to Kurt's temple, singing softly.

_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around_

_Nothing's fonna harm you, no sire, not while I'm around_

_Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays,_

_I'll send 'em howling_

_I don't care, I got ways_

_No one's gonna hurt you_

_No one's gonna dare_

_Others can desert you,  
>Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there<em>

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while_

_But in time...  
>Nothing can harm you,<em>

_Not while I'm around_

_Not to worry, not to worry_

_I may not be smart, but I', not dumb_

_I can do it, put me to it, show me somethin' I can overcome  
>Not to worry, ma'am<em>

_Being close and being clever_

_Ain't like being true  
>I don't need to<br>I would never hide a thing from you_

_Like some..._

_Nothin's gonna harm you, not while I'm around_

_Nothing's gonna harm you, darling,  
>Not while I'm around<em>

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while  
>But in time<br>Nothing can harm you_

_Not while I'm around..._

Kurt looked up at Blaine, his eyes red. Blaine just smiled at Kurt and started to wipe his face off. That's when Kurt saw Blaine bruised and bloody knuckles. "OH MY GOD. Your hand," he yelled sitting up and took the cloth from him. He started to dab at Blaine's knuckles, seeing how cracked they were. "Can you move your fingers? Jesus Christ, you could have a broken hand! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I was saving you from a beat down- OW!" Blaine hissed, trying to pull his hand back.

"Sorry. I'm sorry..." Kurt brought Blaine's hand to his lips and kissed it gently, before he went back to cleaning it off.

"Don't be. I was so scared when I saw Karofsky there. I didn't know if he'd hurt you, was about to. I was to late though. He got you good." Blaine brought his other hand up to inspect Kurt's cheek. "I can throw a punch when I need to. We'll get the security record before you leave. If this doesn't win your case, I don't know what will. Guys an idiot for coming out here." Blaine realized that Kurt's hand had stopped moving on his own. He was staring at him.

"What is it?"

"Rachel was right. She keeps getting to kiss you. She gets all the boys to kiss her. Finn, Puck, Jesse and she doesn't know what she wants. Who do I get to kiss me? The same jerk that just laid me out on the soccor field. So, yeah. I'm jealous. She gets all the other boys and then the one that technically she shouldn't have a shot with?"

"She gets to kiss him all the time too. And then complains about it. I didn't think I was that bad a kisser?" Blaine smirked, looking down at his lap.

"Sorry. I have nothing to compare to and I wouldn't know because we haven't."

"Well I need a second opinion," Blaine said, looking back up at Kurt. Kurt's mouth went dry. Did Blaine? Was he seriously going to...? He was leaning in, his hand resting against Kurt's good cheek. He could feel the heat coming off his lips and he closed his eyes, ready to experience his first of what he hoped to be MANY Blaine kisses-

-when the door opened. Kurt shot back as Mercedes came in, gasping at the sight of him.

"Look what that bastard did to you!" she yelled, running over to have a look herself. "Your father is going to have a fit Kurt!"

Kurt was trying not to look to pissed off they'd been interrupted, but at the mention of how his father was going to take this, brought back all of Kurt's worries. "I can't hide this from him. I'll call Carol and she can talk him down before I come home. I left my bag in the auditorium-"

"Got it right here," David said, coming in with the icepack and Kurt's things. The guys were all back now. Kurt sighed and thanked him, taking his bag to find his phone. "Excuse me," he said to all of them, heading out into the hall. Rachel was there, her arms crossed over her chest.

Kurt stopped, looking at her rather annouyed, but it faded when she hugged him. He hugged her back, giving her a squeeze.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"You did, but you're forgiven. You were right and Blaine and I talked. Everything is fine. Sorry, I really need to call home." Rachel nodded that she understood, letting him go down the hall. Kurt was going to hate this call, but it had to be made. After what just happened, their case was solid. Maybe Karofsky did him a favor by punching him in the face. To bad all the concealer in the world wouldn't be able to cover this up entirely.

"Hey Carol, it's Kurt. No, I need to talk to you first. I'm on my way home, but Karofsky showed up- Yeah, I'm fine. I- he hit me." He heard Carol gasp and he leaned on the wall, slidding down it. "I need you to tell Dad for me, so he won't... yeah you know. Yes, I'm okay. Blaine saved me and the guys got him off me and took him to security. I'm okay."

Blaine was looking out for him. Everything was better then okay.

To Be Continued...


	6. Seize The Day Reprise

"This court will come to order."

Kurt sat with his father beside their lawyer, Blaine sitting behind him with Carol and Finn. It was possible Kurt was more scared now then he was on the soccor field earlier in the week. The bruise on his cheek was slightly covered up with some product, but as he feared, nothing could really make it just disappear. He didn't eat that morning, no matter how hard Carol had pushed the bowl of cereal at him. He felt like he wanted to throw up.

This wasn't right. He wanted Karofsky to leave him alone, but there had to be an easier way of going about it. Glancing over at the other desk, David sat there, looking just as ill as him. Just as scared. The judge went on to read the list of complaints filed against Karofsky, that included the punch to the face as well as the kiss in the men's locker room, shoving and the report of voicemails and texts off Kurt's phone. He had a solid case for harassment.

Kurt wasn't paying attention to the judge or to the nods his father and their lawyer were sharing. He watched David, looking paler and paler, more depressed. His father and mother sat behind him, looking so ashamed and confused as to what had happened to their son. Not everyone had understanding parents. Kurt had held some hope in Sue's office when Karofsky had been expelled, but maybe hoping so soon was bad.

"Well, this doesn't seem like it's going to take long," said the judge, putting the papers back into the file.

"Your Honor," Kurt said suddenly, looking up at the judge, "may I say something, please?"

Burt looked confused at Kurt as did his lawyer. Kaorfsky looked up from his hands, wondering what else Kurt might be trying to throw on him.

"I want to drop the charges."

The court room broke out in to surprise and yells. Blaine came up out of the seat, grabbing Kurt's shoulder to pull him back. The judge slammed his gavel on the desk, trying to being the court to order again. "What are you doing?" Blaine asked, more concerned then upset at Kurt. Kurt stepped away from Blaine and around the desk, approaching the desk.

"All I wanted was for him to just stop. Stop lying about who he was, stop taking out all of his anger on me. I don't want sympathy, but do you know how hard it is to be the only different person at your school? Sure, you have your goth kids, drama kids, band kids... do you know how many people walk around and proudly say, 'I'm gay?'. One. Me. Because before all of this, I didn't care. I was going to be myself and know my parents and friends loved me, but at the same time, it gets lonely, being alone. I got picked on, slammed against lockers and to find out that the person doing it was hiding from the same thing you'd come to accept?" Kurt swallowed, looking back at Karofsky.

"You kissed me and you were scared. I should have been stronger because I was you once. You didn't know me, but you didn't take the chance to either. Instead you got angry, because you were confused about how you felt for me. No one ever talked to you and those that did, only told you how wrong it was to like another man. You didn't know if you could trust me with your secret, but I didn't tell anyone. I even lied when you got expelled, or didn't you pick up on that? This was your secret to tell when you were ready, but you let your fear get in the way and I had no choice."

Kurt walked over to the other desk, hands folded in front of him. "You don't have to be afraid of who you are. But instead of pushing me around and threatening me, if you'd just asked to talk, you would have seen I'm harmless. Maybe a bit over the top sometimes, but that's because I'm comfortable with who I am. And you could be too, in time." Karofsky was stunned. Kurt was really going to let him off the hook.

"So just stop lying to yourself, just let me be. You never have to talk to me again, you don't have to shove me around. We can pretend we never saw each other if you like. That's how I'd like to deal with this." Kurt looked over to his father. Burt didn't seem pleased, but he nodded to his son. If this was what Kurt wanted, then he'd go with it. Kurt turned back to the judge. "I want to drop the charges, but if this happens again, I plan on persuing this further. Just not today."

"Charges are dropped." The gavel came down as the judge called for the next case. Kurt looked back at Karofsky, before he made his way out of the court room.

He'd either just made the biggest mistake of his life or he'd finally woken Karofsky up. Burt found his son, gripping his shoulder. "Are you sure this is what you want? We could have had him in there Kurt and I don't want him hurting you again."

"He won't. And if he does then it's no mercy. But I think I finally got the point across." Kurt hugged his Dad, seeing Blaine standing just beside them. "Mad at me?"

"I think that's the bravest thing I've ever seen. I certainly wouldn't show any mercy after what just happened." Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug, rubbing his back in support. Kurt relished in it a little, before his eyes met with David Karofsky's.

"Can I.. can I talk to you for a minute?" Blaine and Burt both looked ready to tell the kid off, but Kurt stepped in the way.

"Yeah. Come on. Dad, Blaine, I'll meet you out front okay?" Neither of them moved so Kurt took David down the hall, out of ear shot.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I know that you were just scared and panicked. If this was just another day at school before you kissed me, you wouldn't be bother me as much as you were. But I meant what I said. If you'd asked to talk instead of threatening me so much, I could have helped you through this. There is nothing wrong with being gay. If that's what you are. We're teenagers. Some of us won't know who we are until we're older. And even then it's a mystery. I've just been lucky enough to know who I was." Kurt crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Kurt blinked. That, he wasn't expecting.

"I said I'm sorry Hummel! If you don't want to hear it-"

"No, sorry. Thank you." There was an awkward silence between them now. Kurt cleared his throat. "As far as I know, only this court room knows what happened. I won't tell anyone else about the kiss or what happened. It's not their business. I just hope you figure things out." Kurt took a few steps back, moving off to find his family.

"And what if I'm ready to accept who I am?" Kaorfsky asked, watching Kurt walk away. "What if I need someone to talk to?"

"You have my number. Use it wisely." Kurt didn't even turn around. Putting his shades on, he smiled, feeling a sense of accomplishment and relief. This time would be different. At least he hoped it would be.

"You all right?" Burt asked when Kurt finally caught up with them.

"I am. I have a feeling things are going to be a lot smoother from now on." Kurt smiled at Blaine as they left the courthouse to head home.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ow... OW, easy!" Kurt hissed as the make-up people took the cover up off his face quickly. They thought it a blessing Kurt had this bruise on his face. Took less time to do his make-up after the big fight scene. Opening night was going great. Full house, everyone was on cue. Without all the stress in his life, Kurt could finally focus on what he loved.

Walking to his side of the stage, he looked across at Rachel and Blaine talking and then they kissed. Rachel nodded, giving him the thumbs up. Blaine stepped away, ready to go out and caught the confused look on Kurt's face. 'Practice', he mouthed to him.

Like they needed that. So much for things going better. The music cued up and they were off to finished the scene.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Warblers. I would like to congradulate you all on our run of Newsies!" Wes and the rest of the board clapped, as did the room full of boys. "The profits will go towards our boosters program. Hopefully, we'll be using that money to head out to Nationals when we take Regionals." The group high fived and cheered a little.

"Speaking of Regionals, we need to talk about solos this year." Kurt sat up a little straighter. Blaine had told him, if he landed a lead, then he was practically in. He was going to sign up so fast he might step over Nick to get to the sign-up sheet. "The board has come to a decision that we're not having try outs this time. Regionals is to important to let it slip by. So we can to a decision. We know who our soloist is going to be." There was a pause in the room. "Blaine."

Kurt felt like he'd been punched in the face again. Blaine looked surprised and everyone in the room had blindly just gone along with it. Like he'd never had a solo before. Why didn't it surprise him that nothing was going to change. Sure Karofsky was leaving him be, but now he was back at the bottom of the food chain as far as singing went. They were dismissed and Kurt picked up his bag and moved out of the room, trying to find his car keys.

"Hey Kurt! Wait up! Lima Bean, my treat."

"I'm not in the mood for coffee today. I have a few tests to study for and I promised to help my Dad at the shop this afternoon."

"Oh... okay." Blaine looked a little upset that Kurt didn't want to hang out, but Kurt didn't let the puppy dig expression wave him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, walking back out of the school.

Blaine stayed where he was, watching Kurt's exit, even after he was gone. What had he done? He was happy enough before Warbler practice and then-

Solos.

Blaine swore, his memory shooting back to what he'd said to Kurt not so long ago.

To Be Concluded...


	7. King Of New York

Kurt and Blaine weren't getting along as well has they had been before. Just the other day, he'd called Blaine out on getting all the solos. While Blaine was flattered for getting them, he knew he was nothing without the amazing people that backed him up. Then again, just because the council kept offering him the solos, didn't mean he had to accept them either.

Just when he was going to apologize and tell him he was going to have them hold auditions, Kurt was nowhere to be found. No one had seen him all morning and Blaine wondered if he'd called in sick. Or worse, if something had happened with Karofsky.

Just as they were getting through a heated debate about what they'd be wearing to Regionals, Kurt appeared, dressed in black.

Pavarotti was dead.

At first Blaine was worried for how upset Kurt was over the bird. Sure it was tradition for everyone to get a Warbler, but no one here still had their bird. Wes's cat had eaten his, Jeff's had escaped and Blaine's died thanks to leaving his window open. Cold winter air did not please the little bird. Kurt had been so anal about taking care of his bird, he could understand why he was so upset to lose him.

And then he sang.

For a few weeks now, Blaine had fought with himself. The urge to kiss Kurt, to ask him just what was going on. How he'd been so blind. There had been sparks, feelings for Kurt he didn't know if he should trust or not, but this past week had been enlightening. First, how brave he'd been in the courtroom, then his performance in _Newsies_ and now, here he was, raw emotion while he sang one of Blaine's favorite Beatles songs.

It hit him. He knew exactly how he felt about Kurt. He was that boy Blaine dreamed about, wished he knew. He spent all his time with him, they got coffee everyday. He knew Kurt's coffee order and could usually tell what he'd get for lunch. They did homework together, movies. Jesus Christ! They'd been on dates!

Blaine looked up at Kurt. It was like he was singing to him. Just him. No one else in the room. He couldn't help but smile, even though Kurt was in tears.

He was in love. Kurt deserved someone to watch over him, to show him how wonderful he was. Blaine had been that person all along and now, more then ever, he ndded to step up. He was sure, Kurt was the one.

The song had ended and Kurt thanked them for backing him up. The rest of practice went well enough, but Kurt sat out, taking to his homework by the window. Blaine couldn't stop watching him. He wanted to catch him after practice, but he wondered if it was the right time. Was there ever a right time? But when they'd finished their last number, Kurt left without a word to head home.

That night at dinner, Blaine tracked down David and Wes. "Guys, I need to talk to you."

All three of them took their trays walking into the dining hall. "It's about solos. I don't think I should be singing alone."

"But Blaine. This is our last stop before Nationals. You have the best voice in the group. You have to sing!" Wes grabbed a salad and moved down the line.

"I'll sing, but I think it should be a duet. I think it would be much stronger- don't give me that face. Come on!"

"Blaine, don't whine," David said, asking for a piece of pizza. "Where did this come from? The set list has been figured out for weeks now. For you to want to do a duet would mean changing the line up. We're a week away from the contest and we've lost time to practice because of the musical."

"I'm not whining. Come on, who do you think I want to sing with?"

Wes and David looked at one another then back to Blaine.

"Kurt."

"Yes."

"Blaine-"

"Hey!" Blaine said, pushing his tray down behind them. He'd yet to grab anything off the line. "You guys heard him sing today. I tried to get you two to give him a solo after his first audition. He was AMAZING. The only reason you didn't give him one was because it was his first time and you wanted to set an example. And then you sent ME to shut him down. He's been worthy of solos since he got here and if he didn't prove that today, then when is he going to get a chance?" Blaine's voice echoed in the dining hall, some people at other tables glancing over to see what the fuss was about.

"Guys, he's ready. He's been ready and it's time to give him a chance to shine. His old school barely gave him that chance. We're different. We see how talented he is and surpressing that is criminal."

"You have a crush on him, don't you?" Wes asked.

"Yes and it's killing me slowly. I haven't talked to Kurt about it yet. He needs this."

David and Wes sighed. "Okay." David said, nodding for them to follow to a near by table. "You think of a song, we'll tell him tomorrow he can have a solo with you."

"No!"

"God Blaine, what do you want? We're giving him a solo." Wes crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, yes. I know. I want that. Go with that, but if you just suddenly give it to him, he's gonna know something is up. We've got to play this out. Put it to a vote. Make it fair. As badly as I want Kurt to have this, I want to be fair to the other guys."

"Begging us to give your crush a solo isn't really fair," Wes commented.

"Focus." Blaine held his hand up, eyebrow raised.

"Sorry."

"All right, we do this your way. But what happens if the guys don't go for it. A lot of them wanted solos too, you know." David started in on his dinner.

"If they vote it down, then it was a group vote. I want Kurt to think this was done fairly. But they won't vote it down. You saw how they all reacted to his solo this afternoon." Blaine drummed his fingers on the table. "You guys are the best. Thank you."

"You just better think of a winning song for us, Anderson."

"If I don't then I will serinade your grandmother as much as she wants David." Blaine winked as he got up from the table, trotting out of the dining hall in triumph.

The next day, it was put to a vote and just as Blaine had assumed, the group was unanimous. Kurt would be singing with Blaine. The way Kurt's face lit up made Blaine feel so fantastic. The stage was set, they'd have to spend more time together now. All that was left was-

"-I have to tell him," Blaine said, his head down on his desk, staring out the window. Jeff and Nick were sitting on their desks, watching their friend suffer.

"But he wants to go out with you. Or kiss at least. This should be a snap." Jeff had to assume that Kurt would feel good about Blaine liking him. If he liked him as much as that Rachel girl said he did.

"What if he doesn't though? I've been so distant, what if he gave up?"

"He can't let you down as harsh as that Jeremiah kid," Nick said, shrugging at Jeff. He didn't even get girls, so who knew how Kurt would react to Blaine's confession. "Blaine come on. You got this! You go in there, you tell him how you feel and then... well..."

Blaine looked up at Nick.

"You know," he said looking at Jeff, who nodded. The two of them pretended to make out, causing Blaine to turn away, holding his face in his hands.

"Stop."

"Okay we suck at guy love, but you get the idea," Jeff said. "Just tell him dude. We've been rooting for you two for WEEKS now."

"Really?"

"YES!" they both yelled at once. Blaine blinked in surprise. How did everyone else know this before him? The bell rang for the end of the day. Getting up, Blaine sent a text to Kurt.

_Where are you?_

A few minutes later, he got a reply.

_Common room._

"Good luck, Blaine," Nick said, waving goodbye to him.

Blaine looked down the long hallways, exhaling slowly. His nerves were getting the better of him. He was alone in the hall and he started to walk faster, heading towards the common room. 

_Could be!  
>Who knows?<br>There's something due any day_

_I will know right away  
>Soon as it shows<em>

_It may come connonballin' down through the sky,_

_Gleam in it's eye,_

_Bright as a rose!  
>Who knows?<br>It's only just out of reach,  
>Down the block, on a beach<em>

_Under a tree_

_I got a feeling there;s a miracle due_

_Fonna come true,  
>Coming to me!<em>

_Could it be? Yes it could  
>Spmething's coming, something good<em>

_If I can wait!  
>Something's coming, I don't know what it is<em>

_But it is  
>Gonna be great!<em>

_With a click, with a shock  
>Phone'll jingle, door'll knock<em>

_Open the latch!  
>Somthing's coming, don't know when but it's soon<em>

_Catch the moon_

_One-handed catch_

_Around the corner_

_Or whistling down the river,  
>Come on- deliever<em>

_To me!_

_Will it be? Yes it will  
>Maybe just by holding still<em>

_It'll be there!  
>Come on something, come on in, don't be shy<em>

_Meet a guy  
>Pull up a chair!<em>

_The air is humming_

_And something great is coming  
>Who knows?<br>It's only just out of reach.  
>Down the block, on the beach<em>

_Maybe tonight..._

Blaine stopped outside the common room, seeing Kurt inside. He was working on something. All he had to do was walk in.

Twenty minutes later, Blaine was still standing outside the room. Kurt must have been focused on his project to not see him yet. "Just go in and tell him how you feel." Shaking it off, Blaine straightened up, fixed his tie and stepped into the room. He was going to tell Kurt exactly how he felt.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Blaine pulled back from the second kiss, more breathless then the first. It paid to tell people how you felt. "Really Kurt, we should practice..."

"Blaine shut up," Kurt said pulling him in again. He'd been waiting for this man to kiss him for months! They could sing for the rest of the night if it made Blaine feel better, but this was glorious kissing time. Time he felt they needed to catch up on. His lips crashed into Blaine's standing up now with him, his fingers lost in Blaine's dark locks.

There was no protest from the other boy who matched the kiss. The stayed like this for several minutes, before they finally pulled back for some air.

"You have, no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you..." Kurt breathed, leaning against the table.

"Seeing as you almost bit my lip three times, a while?"

Kurt blushed, finger moving up to rub his top lip. There was a smile on his face brighter then the one he had when he found out he was getting a solo. This pleased Blaine greatly. He sat next to Kurt on the table, his hand taking Kurt's again. "Sorry it took me so long. I told you I was crap at this relationship thing."

"Well now we can figure it out together."

"That sounds perfect." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "Coffee?"

"Sounds good. Is this our offical first date?"

"No, this is just routine. Our first date is going to be a lot more special." Blaine waited for Kurt to pack his things, before he took his hand and walked out the door. Kurt felt his phone go off in his pocket. It was a text from Karofsky.

_Talked to my parents. Everything's cool. Thanks._

Kurt smiled and looked back at Blaine who waved to Jeff and Nick. They seemed to geek out a little at their holding hands. Maybe they knew something he didn't. At this moment in time, Kurt could care less. He'd gotten the boy in the end

**The End**

**Disclaimer:**

**Thanks everyone for reading! I'm glad everyone enjoyed :) Please, leave reviews! Helps me write more and sometimes gives me an idea or two ;) All the best and happy reading!**


End file.
